the past of Dimitri
by yamibloodvampire
Summary: what if Dimitri decides to tell his past to Rose,his childhood, and his life with Ivan?How she will react? will he realize that Rose is really the most important thing that ever happened to him in his life? my first fanfic lol
1. the russian dance

**_well i wrote this story first in spanish then i tried to write it in english, sorry for my_**_** orthography**_**_ lol_**

**_i hope u like it i thought in this story when i remembered my country and i felt sadness cause i haven't been there for many years. :(  
_**

**_disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all vampire academy characters._**

**_enjoy it ;)  
_**

CHAPTER 1

When I went to the gym and I saw Dimitri, I was surprised to see what he was doing.

so I went with caution.

-Hmmm ... Dimitri, what are you doing? "I asked

-Ah, hello Rose, I was practicing a dance that my grandmother taught me .- He

said to me a little nervous, I wonder why.

-Your grandmother? "I asked. I tried to raise an eyebrow but did not work, damn it, I have to learn how to do, Dimitri looked like he was about to laugh.

- What? at least I try- He rolled his eyes.

"Well Rose, I think you need more practice," he smiled one of those rare smiles as his that made my heart jump.

"Well, what they are these dances?" He seemed on the point of blushing.

"Well, they are used to - his face turned tomato color.

- Please tell me- oh god !this made me excited to know even more about these dances!

- It's a ceremony for ..hu.. soul mates "holy shit! he was about to suffocate.

- Are there soul mates? "Curious.

"Well, my grandmother always told me stories about them, but I'm not sure," said embarrassed.

"Well, your grandmother must be a very interesting person -What envy!, he had a grandmother who told her stories, a mother who gave him good night, and sisters who played with him and I wonder how it would have been if I had lived the life of Dimitri, suddenly I felt a little sad, my mother was a guardian and she never had time for me, if she hadn't chosen the life of a guardian, it's likely that we could have gone to live in California or his native Ireland, although of course I would choose California and we had lived among humans but now she had her job and I had to train myself to protect my best friend Lissa.

- Rose Is everything okay? "Dimitri me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh. yeah I was thinking about how do you do this dance ...- OK Dimitri could read through me so he knew I was lying.

to avoid the questions he changed the subject

"Well we're going to start training," he said

"Okay, but Dimitri?" I asked

"Yes, Rose?" He said with a bit of fun

- Will you teach me that dance someday? "Well he almost never denied me anything.

- "Sure, Roza" - also called me "Roza" I swear I saw a little excitement in his eyes but tried to hide it.

"Well then, let's start this day would be interesting, indeed.

**well.. did you like it or it sucks please reviewwwww**


	2. surprised kiss

**well this is the second chapter i hope you like it too :)) sorry if you don't understand something, i know i have to improve my english so please give me ideas ;)**

**disclaimer: richelle mead owns vampire academy series and all their characters**

**chapter 2**

Dimitri and I were training with the dummies, I loved to train with him, that was my favourite time of day, I would like to be always in the training of Dimitri and nothing else.

but I realized that today he was more distracted than usual, I didn't understand why I wanted to ask him was wrong, but I didn't want him to think I was an intrude so I continued with training.

When we finish with everything, we started to collect all the material, I kept looking at Dimitri, it was as if he was so deeply absorbed in his thought, and at that moment, I would have given anything to know what he was thinking. damn! I wanted to know.

"Uh, Dimitri, are you OK?" I asked

"What?" Oh no, I was just thinking, "he said, it was clear that he wouldn't answer any more.

"Okay, so I'm going, I have class" I wanted to stay and he gave a speech saying he felt the same.

I walked toward the door, when he called me.

"Rose"

"Yes Dimitri?"

what he did left me paralyzed. he came to my ear and said:

"I see you tomorrow," giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"O...k" OK, this was rare, he never behaved as such affection for me, it's true that he cared about me but what he did has made my heart jump, it was incredible that just a kiss on the cheek had that effect on me.

I was going to class, and kept thinking about Dimitri and how ...... well maybe it was only a friendship kiss, but what I felt ,oh god! I couldn't describe with words. Now I knew it was true that love made you change your attitude, because with only one of their smiles made my day the happiest of all.

I walked into class and saw Eddie, since the incident in Spokane, we were closer and we were like brothers.

Spokane

Suddenly I remembered what happened to us and there I lost my best friend Mason, I will never forgive myself for what happened, because I knew it was all my fault.

but Dimtri had insisted that it wasn't my fault at all and that was his decision to leave but I couldn't stop feeling bad for him.

Hey, what are you doing Rose "Eddie yelled" come on, watching the clouds aren't going to develop your curves "

"You want more, see my curves developer" I said

"In that, you're right" that Eddie as joker as usual.

Suddenly came the last person who wanted to see in the world: Stan Alt

"Attention everyone, time to begin the lesson." great! thank you very much, Stan, to fuck my day.

**well hiw was it? you think it's a great story or it's a completly desaster.**

**please reviewwwwwwww :)))**


	3. what is promised is a dept

**this is the chapter 3, enjoy it :D**

**disclaimer: richelle mead owns vampire academy series**

**CHAPTER 3 : what is promised, is debt**

We were in the class of Stan, I swear, this class was infinitely long

"Hathaway !!!!!!" he yelled at me, the very bud.

"What" I replied.

"Well, first you have a warning for shouting at the teacher, secondly you have another to go gape in my class, and thirdly you have another because I don't like you" he said with a silly grin.

well I had three choices: kill him and bury him after class as far as the campus, throwing him in the middle of a herd of strigois and the third ..., which I didn't like, answer the following:

"Learned professor" Well I wasn't the only one surprised by my answer, all looked at me like I was crazy, god, I really had changed.

"Let's see then, continue the class" stan said in a tone that I hadn't heard him before.

When Stan's class was over (thank god), I went to see Lissa but I felt something and I immersed myself in his head.

_Christian oh, I love you so much ....._

great, she was with christian in the attic probably, so I went to my room, as I entered I found a note on the desk.

_I am waiting for you beside the cabin of Tasha. I have to show you something._

_love,_

_D_

incredible, Dimitri wanted me to meet him, I wonder what it was that he wanted to show me. So I went to shower with hot water and I changed my clothes, I also picked up the hair in the way he liked.

When I finished with everything, I went to the forest, the truth is that I was very nervous, it was day for Moroi, (night to humans), so the forest was very dark, but the more I approached, I saw smoke coming off, well here we go, I thought.

"Dimitri?" I Whispered

"Hello, is anyone here" no one answered, I would call again when I felt two big arms around my waist.

"Hello, Roza" he whispered in my ear "I was waiting for you"

I could not think straight, because with him behind me, I felt like my heart would go out of my ribs.

"Ah. I'm sorry for being late," I stuttered

"Why are you so nervous, Roza" he purred

"Because you dazzle me" I didn't know what I was saying.

". .. So I dazzle you, how strange!" He stroked my hips.

"Why is it strange?" was obvious.

he laughed and took me by the hand.

"I say it is strange, because it's me who is dazzled by you," he said

"Why?" I blushed

"Because I am beside the most beautiful girl I've ever known," he said as the most obvious thing in the world.

ohhh my mother! I can't believe he just said that.

"Dimitri"

"Yes"

"Where are we going?" I asked, now that I think did not stop riding through the forest.

"We're almost there" he replied simply.

We kept walking until we got to smoke I had seen before, and actually that was a bonfire.

"We have already arrived," said Dimitri

"Dimitri, this is ..." I couldn't believe it.

"То, что обещал это долг" said Dimitri

"What does that mean?"

"What is promised is a debt" he said

**i hope you enjoyed it i will update the next chapter soon. REVIEW PLZ ;)**


	4. the bonfire

**hi guys!!!! this is the 4th chapter , i'm writing so fast because im in vacations, but i need more reviews to continue the story!!!! i need to know you're opinion **

**Have fun reading and enjoy it**

**disclaimer: it's my best dream to own dimitri, but his not mine and the other characters neither, richelle mead owns all vampire academy luck! lol**

**Chapter 4 :THE BONFIRE**

Dimitri and I were in the middle of the forest of the academy, I couldn't believe my eyes, Dimitri had made a bonfire with food and a music player in the middle, but I realized that there was also a kind of circle around the fire. but it was so beautiful. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. no one had done something like this for me in life, not even Lissa.

"Hey, what's that, my sweet? Dimitri asked wiping the tears

"Nothing, it's just, is the first time you really feel that I'm important to someone," I confessed

"Well, that's because you're special to me," he replied

What he said was so wonderfully sweet that without hesitation I hugged him, he seemed surprised at first but then he put his arms around me and he buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Thank you for accepting my gift," he said.

"Okay, what do you think? If I start by, um, keep promises" he said

"What do you mean?" what he was talking about ...

"If I remember correctly, this morning you asked me to teach you Russian dance, not?

so that's what we do "

"Seriously?" wow, this really was fast.

"seriously, rose, plus I've always wanted to do this dance with you, "he said with his eyes shining with excitement.

"But I thought it was a dance of soul mates and....," he looked at me with an incredible intensity and then realized what he meant.

"Wait a minute, you think we're soul mates?" I was in shock.

"I never doubted it," he said dragging me into the circle.

We stand facing each other and he grabbed me by the hips.

"How we do it?" I asked

"First, we have to raise more," he told me clung to him.

"Like this" I was so nervous

"Yes, very well," he said "now you have to move as a kind of circles with your feet and waving your hips"

"I don't know how to do that"

"For that I am, look, do it like this," he began to move his feet forming circles with the tip of the toe of the foot "

"Agree" I tried to imitate him but wasn't as well.

"Now, move your hips, Roza" he whispered

We started the dance of soul mates, I did not know if they spent minutes, hours or days, I just knew we were Dmitri and I in the woods, in a world for only two.

"How I did it?" asked

"I think, you're a great dancer, Roza" he said

"That's because I learned from the best teacher" I replied.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, his lips remained there while he stroked my hair in the back.

suddenly my stomach growl and it made laugh Dimitri.

"Well, what do you think? If we sit down and eat something," he said

"Fine" dammit! why my stomach growled right at this moment so magical.

We sat and ate in silence, that was so comfortable being silent with him,

It made me feel safe and at peace with myself. all of a sudden when I saw the fire and the way we were sitting, I wanted to know more about him.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmmm?

"How was your life in Russia?"

**tatatachán...the 4 th chapter is finished, i will update more if i have more reviews so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW :))) SEE U SOON.**


	5. his chilhood: the beginning

Chapter 5

**Ok eveybody, this is the 5th chapter. ok , i won't write so quickly the next week, 'cause we going to enter to the school and i know i will not have much time, for the exams and homeworks.**

**well, i present you the 5th chapter, enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any vampire academy character allright reserved to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 5: His childhood**

Suddenly I almost regretted having asked, because I thought he didn't want to share it with anyone.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly "I didn't want to intrude on something that isn't my business"

He looked at me and took my hand.

"Oh Roza" he said "more than anything, of course, I would share my past with you, as I am sharing the present, and although this was almost impossible I would like to share my future"

I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"First of all, you have to know that I have lived much longer than you, and I've had more experiences in life, some very difficult to understand, but I also wanted to tell you that I haven't been so brave as you are being now"

How could he say that? he was the person stronger and braver than I've ever met in my life, for me it was like a god.

"The truth, I think you're so brave and strong that sometimes I envy you" I confessed

"I think you have a point of view a little partial" said "Rose is not the same being valiete, to pretend, you see, you think I'm brave, because it's like that I have to look,and to be guardian required to hide their emotions, but instead, you're still not even a guardian and you show a courage that I hadn't seen in anyone,

like you strive to protect Lissa, and she always put it in the first list of your principles and as you strive to forget all the tragedies that you have experienced, being so young, that's why I think you're a strong person. "

"I just try to imitate you" I said

"It's me who should imitate you," he said in a ironic smile

"Oh yeah? You want to revolutionize the academy and make Stan and Kirova kill you with punishments and warnings?" I said sarcastically

"Well, I confess that in that part, not" he said laughing. This was the first time I saw him laugh so many times, I remember back when I used to get jealous because I thought he just had fun with Tasha, but after we got back from Spokane he had told me that with her, he was only pretending to forget about me, although I believe it didn't work very well.

"What are you thinking, Roza?"

"Oh nothing, please continue" I said, I was so eager to know how he had grown, because it was a different world where I had grown up.

"Okay, let's see, what is the word that you use in America?" Said "aha, Now I remember, once upon a time ........."

_flashback begins_

_D. P. O. V_

_We were in the town of Baia, which is situated near Novoshibirks, one of the _

_most prestigious cities in Russia, Mama and I went shopping at the market,_

_this was the first time I went with her because I had turned 6 years and I felt _

_ready for help. Karolina was our big sister and she was responsible for _

_keeping house and sonya which in those days was a great sleeper, Viktoria _

_wasn't yet born so we were only three brothers, but we took care of each _

_other, our grandmother, she was hardly ever at home, she liked to be _

_surrounded by natures that's why she was always in the woods of the village._

_"Olena, who is this beautiful boy you bring with you!" said an elderly woman _

_with gray hair whose appearance was obvious that was human,_

_we lived with humans for so much as a community dhampir, they were our _

_neighbors and often frequented._

_"Hello Olga, I present to you, my son Dimitri"_

**What do you think, i don't know how was his real childhood but im trying to unleash my imagination and writing a great past.**

**hope u liked it, please review, i'll update the next chapter in a chort time.**

**but i need your help too, so please REVIEW XD C U SOON**


	6. childhood and much tragedy

**hi guys, don't worry his chilhood don't be so long lol i will finish it in one or one and half episodes, I'm going to write it in chapters a little more longs.**

**so hasta luego!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own vampire academy series, all is property of richelle mead.**

**Chapter 6: childhood and much tragedy**

_"This is my son Dimitri" my mother said_

_"Oh bozhe moĭ, he is a charm!" she said "take this is for you honey"_

_she gave me a flower that was difficult to find in our area, it was called (Scilla_

_Siberia) or that the French called it, in Russia was (Shilla Sibiri) that flower_

_source was not Siberia, but it was in other parts of Eurasia, but the_

_Russians we really liked the flowers._

_"Spasibo, Mrs. Olga" I said_

_"You are welcome, Lyubov moya "said the woman" Olena, don't forget that we have to prepare the flowers for the funeral of Kosovo "_

_"I will not forget it, "my mother said" do svidaniya Olga, Dimitri, it's time to leave my life "_

_"Yes, mama"_

_we drove home and when we had almost arrived, we heard screams coming from inside._

_"Where is ?!!!!!!!!" a male voice said" come on brat, tell me "_

_"I told you that she has gone to buy," said Karolina "please don't hurt her father, she's still small"_

_"Mommy, please I have fear," cried Sonya._

_my mother threw the basket, and ran toward the house, when I was going to follow her, she shouted:_

_"No, Dimitri, go, go get your grandma and stay with her"_

_I didn't want to leave her,without her noticing I followed her and looked out the window and then I saw the man who was supposed to hate all my life to make my mother suffer and make her unhappy._

_"Vadim please, leave her, she didn't make you anything," my mother begged to the son of a bitch._

_"I thought, that maybe I'll take your daughters to have fun, because you don't serve me at all," he said, at that moment, I felt in my heart so deep hatred toward him than I ever imagined._

_"¿How can you say that?" my mother said with her eyes open "they are your daughters"_

_"And that, what matters"_

_"NO!" my mother was on him to protect Sonya, but she wasn't so strong and he took her arm and pushed her to the wall._

_"Sonya, Karolina, run," cried my mother, they did what she said and left the house crying._

_"¡damn blood whore, now you'll see !" the bastard pushed her into the room_

_and my mother gave screams I thought that this wasn't of a person. I suddenly realized I had inadvertently broken the flower that the lady had given me,_

_and the beautiful flower had become a horrible plant, like my mother._

_break of the flashback_

R.P.O.V

"That, that was horrible," I said with tears falling from my cheeks. "How can this man be so monstrous" I broke my voice, I would never have imagined, poor Olena, if that man had been on my side I don't know what I would have done.

"Well Rose, apart from the strigois, there are people in the world who are suffering others just for fun. "

"But he was your father!" I cried

"But it was also a despicable class of people" he said

I realized that he still had that anxious look on his face , now I understand why he wanted so badly to return to his family, he wanted to protect them, because he believed they needed him. As much as I hated my mother for leaving me, the truth, I would not let anyone hurt her, not even my father.

I squeezed the hand to Dimitri and he gave it back.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"I'm always well when you're with me," he replied with a warm smile.

I put my head on his shoulder and said:

"Please continue"

** i hope u enjoy it i will write chapters more longer the next time like i promised cu l8er and don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :)))))))))))**


	7. the revenge

**hiii everybody! well , this part is if you remember when dimitri tells to rose what he did to his father to protect his mother.**

**i will finish his childhood in this chapter so don't worry i know i I roll it up much but in the next chapter i will begin dimitri's life without his family.**

**HERE WE GOOOO!!! XDXDXD**

**rose says: im sorry Yami but you know, me and all of my Co are property of Richelle mead.**

**Yami: i know that Rose**

**Rose: just for remember LoL**

**Chapter 7 : The revenge**

R.P.O.V

The truth is that I was still thinking about the poor Olena, I couldn't believe what had happened to that poor woman. I wanted to catch this man and ...

I shivered in just for thinking what I could have done to him.

"Rose, have I scared you?" Dimitri said laughing.

"Of course not" what a bullshit!, why would frighten me a Moroi miserable? "It's just that I wish I had been there to comfort your mother and take away this man and torture him," I confessed

he kissed my hand and turned my hair.

"Where was I?, Ah I remember .........."

_back to flashback_

_D.P.O.V_

_Two years after , my mother realized she was pregnant again,_

_so we would have another family member, of course, the latter, Viktoria, _

_everyone adored her._

_Five years passed and I was studying at the academy to train to be a _

_guardian, I was a friend of Ivan and the two, we became trusted friends._

_That same year, at Christmas I decided to spend my holidays with my family, _

_because I didn't see them much in years._

_"Dimitri, sokrovishche, how long without seeing you, moya zhizn !" said my _

_mother hugged me tightly._

_"Zdravstvuĭ mama, how are you?" I said returning the hug._

_"Kolossalno, now you're here with me!"_

_At that time all my sisters left the house to give me welcome including the _

_small Viktoria, that she had seven years:_

_"Dimka, what joy to see you brother!" Karolina said, throwing herself on me._

_"oh Dimka !" Sonya said coming behind Karolina._

_Sonya and Karolina went to a school other than my own so I didn't see them _

_hardly ever._

_Suddenly the little Viktoria came and pulled my shirt._

_"Are you my brother Dimka?" she asked with her small voice._

_I caught her in my arms and hugged her, she put her arms around my neck and she kissed my cheek._

_"I've missed you, Sestra" I whispered_

_They were all the time asking me about the academy and how my life was there._

_Where's Grandma?" I asked_

_"You know, she almost never home, she is always in touch with nature and his sixth sense," said Karolina laughing_

_"Dimka, as you are today, we'll make a feast!" said my mother, "Karolina, can you go to the market to buy the things I need?"_

_"Don't worry Mama, I will go," I suggested._

_"I want to go with you, Dimka!" Viktoria said_

_"As you want"_

_"Then, here's the list Dimka, It isn't much so it will be fast"_

_When we returned from the market, I had a sort of "Déjà Vu"_

_We were almost home and I heard the same cries that nine years ago_

_only this time it was my mother screaming._

_"Viktoria, stay here" I ordered_

_"But .." she said_

_"No buts, don't move until I come get you"_

_I ran as fast as I could until I started hearing them closer._

_"Blood whore, I haven't come to visit you, and this is how you welcome me" I heard he said and pushed her toward the table._

_"Why you don't leave me alone!?" cried my mother_

_"Shut up bitch, you're my wife and I have every right over you" he was about to hit her again until I arrived just in time and punched him with all my strength._

_"Let her go, bastard!" I screamed_

_"Dimitri, please honey, no!" My mother said with tears in his face, I was tired of seeing her mourn and suffer, he would pay for everything._

_"Dimitri, how dare you beat your own father?" asked the son of bitch._

_"You're not my father!_

_He pounced on me, but I reacted in time and punched him in the stomach, _

_another in the face, and all parties that I could see, until, I started to pant._

_"Enough, Dimitri!" my mother said "please, it's enough you're going to kill him"_

_She was right, he looked like he was about to blow the last breath of air,_

_I quickly turned away from him, my mother called an ambulance to take him to _

_hospital._

_"Mama, I'm sorry" I said_

_"No honey, I know you did it to protect me, spasibo" she said tenderly._

_"Mrs. Belikov, We'll have to ask a question to your son and all the witnesses of _

_the house."_

_"Why?" my mother said desperately, "he's a child, he did it because he was _

_afraid"_

_"Anyway, we want to ask him a couple of questions, only that" said the officer_

_And with that, I was taken to the police station for questioning._

_flashback break_

_R.P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it, not only that pig had beaten his mother, but also, Dimitri had been sent to the police station for questioning as a boy of thirteen. Poor, he spent more than I do, I feel selfish to always complain to him.

"And, and what they did to you?" I asked slowly "I mean, you haven't stayed there being so small, right?"

"No, the commissioner said it was against the law to stay there, so they gave me a conditional freedom.

I stroked his face and kissed his neck.

"I wish I had been with you, I wouldn't let anyone touch you."

He laughed and hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh yeah? What would you have done, Hathaway sarcastic style, or you would have put a stake to each one of them?" he said with a genuine smile.

"I like the second option" I said

"Oh Roza , what I'd do without you, my beautiful savior" he said, stroking my cheek with her fingers.

Our faces were almost touching, but I didn't want to take advantage of the situation so I put my head on his chest and I said:

"What happened next?

"Next ....."

**well what do you think, it sucks or it's a great story, see u soon with the next chapter AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ ;)**


	8. guardian's life and lost

**OK, NOW I WANT TO show you the life of Dimitri without his family,**

**you know, when he decided to be the guardian of Ivan.**

**I know I need to improve more my english, but actually the fault is from my school language, we are still in the 3rd level lol.**

**Disclaimer: vampire academy belong to richelle mead**

**Chapter 8: Guardian's life and lost**

_BACK to FLASHBACK_

_D.P.O.V_

_Vadim didn't return to bother anymore, so, I felt that my mother was safe and _

_she almost didn't need me, I returned to academia, and I decided to _

_concentrate only on my training Guardian, because I knew it would be _

_important to protect Ivan, After graduation, I officially became guardian of Ivan_

_and I dedicated my body and soul to protect him, I didn't mind not having _

_days off because I knew that this would have consequences._

_but one day Ivan insisted that I caught the day off because he said that if I _

_didn't rest, I would eventually go insane._

_"For the umpteenth time Ivan, I don't need rest, I'm fine, much less, I can't rest having you unprotected"_

_"Dimitri, I told you I don't need, Vlad will protect me, you, go and get some fresh air, read, go out with some girl, I don't know "_

_"I don't want Ivan" Well, he was as stubborn as me_

_"Dimitri, if you don't rest, I swear I'll give a free hand to strigois to come after me"_

_"Ivan" I shouted._

_"Okay, okay, but Dimitri, also I'll be fine,really, they will not come the same day you're free, no?_

_"Phew, okay, but Vlad, any problems, call me quick okay?" I said to vlad_

_"No problem, Dimka" he said_

_That was the last time I saw Ivan, I was in my room reading one of my _

_westerns novels when my phone rang._

_ring ring ring_

_"Belikov Speaking" I said_

_"¡Dimitri, you must come quickly, it's Ivan, he's dead, the Strigoi attacked us!" shouted Vlad _

_I felt like my whole world was frozen, It couldn't be, I thought._

_I ran to where they were, and I found a lot of guardians around the body of _

_Ivan, he was so white and lifeless and it was all my fault, if I had been there..._

_never in my life, I felt so guilty, I knew I didn't deserve to be guardian of _

_anyone because I had let my best friend die in the hands of Strigoi._

_end of flashback_

R.P.O.V

I've never seen Dimitri with much pain and suffering, much less, with tears in his eyes, now I know why he always had that sad look in his eyes when he looked at me and Lissa.

I approached him and I kissed each tear that fell from his eyes, I couldn't stand seeing him like that, it was like tearing a part of me. I hugged him tightly and He circled his arms around my body and pulled me to him, felt that he shed tears so I squeezed my arms more.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this," he said, his voice breaking, "it's just that I remembered and. .."

"Shhhh, that's fine, don't worry, you're not there, you're here with me" I whispered

"Yes Roza , I don't know if I could live if something happens to you"

"What!?" I said a little scared "what would you do if something happened to me?"

"Obviously, follow you" he said "what else you wanted me to do"

"Dimitri, don't say that ever, don't even think about it"I could not think of what would Dimitri do, if something happened to me" Dimitri, you know it's our job to be guardians and risking our lives, You, all you have to do is move on with your life if something happened to me " I said, looking at him

"I can't do that," he said with a deep voice.

"I don't understand, it was you who told me that the Moroi always come first"

"You are an exception," he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" what he meant?

"You don't understand, Roza, you are my life now without you my life is worthless, why I want to live, if I don't have you near me, maybe, I was able to endure the death of Ivan, but if something happens to you " he said tremblingly

"I can't imagine how I'd feel"

And with that he kissed me, I mean he actually kissed me, It was a kiss so deep that I didn't think it was going to end ever, and I liked it so much, I wouldn't have mattered kiss him like this forever.

After a few minutes or hours, he broke the kiss only to put his hand on my heart.

"I can't imagine not hear it beat" he said kissing my nose then my upper lip and then my neck.

He kept his lips there while he stroked my hair.

few minutes later, he said the four words I never thought he was going to say.

"I love you, Roza"

**well i hope u liked it, the next chapter will be about only rose and dimitri.**

**see u soon and REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED ;)))))))))))))))))))))) L U GUYZ**


	9. OUR FEELINGS

**soory guys last chapter i said " he said the two words I never thought he was going to say" it's because in spanish are just two words "te amo" but in english are three "i love you" so i'm going to correct my mistake, don't worry.**

**if i have some more mistake please tell me, because I need your advice to correct it. thanks**

**miki: hey yam**

**yami: yes michael**

**miki: you know that you don't own vampire academy**

**yami: yes miki, i know that**

**miki: they belong to richelle mead, although, you would like it was yours**

**yami: shut up miki**

**miki: bad person**

**yami f&#k u miki**

**miki: (to the readers) she's crazy, poor.**

**yami: if you don't shut up I'll go really crazy**

**miki: ok, can you start the chapter please you speak too much**

**yami:how can i start if you don't leave me alone!!!!!**

**miki:ok i'm going xao**

**YAMI: GO AWAY MIKI**

**CHAPTER 9: Our feelings**

Suddenly, he said the four words I never thought I would hear from his mouth.

"I love you, Roza"

I froze, I couldn't react, I was so surprised, he had told me the words that I had dreamed for him to say since I fell in love with him, and he had told me them,

it's true that I knew he loved me, but I never thought that he would risk so much for me and tell me those words. Now I knew he really loved me and I him.

"Why you're so quiet?"he said"Is that I said something that upset you?" he seemed hurt.

"What?" I said surprised No, no, oh no, it's just that I'm surprised, that's all"

"Perhaps you had doubts of my love for you?" Obviously he was upset.

"How can you say that Dimitri?" I said "I've never doubted of your love for me, you prove it, rejecting the offer of Tasha"

a radiant smile appeared on her lips and I sent it back, he kissed me in both hands then he took my nose and he began to move it.

"Aaaaaaaaa, Dimitri, stop, please" I said laughing.

"What?, You donit like it, now you'll see"he started tickling me all over my body and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please......... I......... can....... not.......... more ......"

I was on the floor, and he was on me, suddenly he stopped tickling me and his hands began to caress my hips, my waist and my arms and he looked at me with hungry eyes, my heart was beating fast and I couldn't stop looking at those beautiful brown eyes.

"Roza ........" and he bent to kiss me, at first, he just touched my lips, but then he took me by my hair, and he kissed me with more force and passion, He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the mouth, cheeks, collarbone, neck, But when he arrived to my sternum, I had to stop him because I don't want him to regret later.

"Dimitri" I said between his lips.

"Hmmm?" he continued kissing me, I don't understand how he couldn't miss air

I tried it again

"Dimitri, please .." I don't know what I did but this movement had squeezed me more closer to him, if that was possible.

"Dimitri Mhhh, listen to me" well I had no choice, so I put my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"What's wrong? You don't want," he said panting and a bit disappointed by the interruption.

"Is not for me that I have stopped, but for you" I said

"For me?" he said a little confused

"You see, I don't want that after we do that, you will regret

and probably tell me that we can't be together or another of your stupid Zen

lessons"

"Roza, swear, I've decided that I won't deny my love for you, ever" he said

"I've thought a lot and I think it's not fair that two people in love can't be together, if others don't want to accept it, that's not my problem, the only thing I know is that I love you "

"Dimitri mmm, I think you're suffering from the syndrome Hathaway" I said

"Hathaway Syndrome?"

"Yes, you are starting to act just like me"

He laughed and hugged me.

"I think I like that syndrome" he whispered

He started kissing me again and this time I didn't stopped him, just as he began to up the shirt I heard a branch breaking.

"Rose, you are here?" ohh my god it couldn't be, I knew that voice.

"Rose!?"

**sooo what do you think, im doing my best to improve my ortography if you don't understand a word please tell me.**

**Ok please REVIEW AND SEE U SOON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**P.D ( THE GUY CALLED MIKI IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE HELPED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER) THANKS MIKI.**


	10. whhy did you choose him?

**I am so so so so so sorry guys i know I've been slow to publish the chapter but my fucking teacher gave us too much homeworks and tests and i couldn't publish it soon, but don't worry im gonna publish a lot of chapters this week or im going to try it looool. well enjoy the chapter guyzzzzzzzzzzz ;)**

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 10 : why did you choose him?**

"Rose?"

Oh shit, of course, this could only be one person. Adrian.

We got up quickly and I smoothed out my shirt. Then we turned to Adrian with our guardian masks. well, I tried it.

"Adrian" I cleared my throat "Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"We were worried about you, you haven't appeared at dinner," he said, looking at Dimitri with a penetrating gaze "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said looking back at me.

"Well," I said "don't worry Adrian, I was with Dimitri, so you see, I'm safe, and if you want, we talk later, okay?" Dimitri didn't seem to agree with that, well he was very angry because Adrian was interested in me.

"Sorry Little Dhampir, but I have to tell you something very important and I want to tell you right now," he said.

"She can't" Dimitri said with a hard voice "she has to be in her room and she can't be out at this time"

"Oh no?" replied Adrian said with his moking voice.

I didn't like how they looked at each one, so I decided to intervene before things get worse.

"Okay Adrian" I said "if you want, we talk now"

Dimitri looked at me hardly but I ignored it and I begged him to relax, it cost a bit but he finally relaxed and he reluctantly left the forest. I turned around and faced Adrian.

What do you want? - I asked bluntly.

He ran his hand through his messy hair and asked me something that really surprised me.

"Rose" he just called me by my name when he was serious, "Rose, why have you chosen him?

How? - I asked bewildered, "what do you mean?

"Rose, you have to understand, your relationship is impossible"

I felt my blood boiling, I couldnt believe that Adrian told me that, How dare he say that our relationship is impossible?, No one can judge us.

What are you trying to tell me Adrian?-I said with my teeth clenched.

-Rose, he can't give you almost nothing- he whispered- however, I could give you everything you want Little Dhampir, home, family, children ...-

-I do not need anything from you Mr. Ivashkov- I said with a cold voice.

-rose...-

- No- I shouted- Go Away Adrián! i don't want to se you ever.

-please little dhampir, i don't want you to hate me.

- i won't hate you if you let me alone- I said with my voice a little softer.

- ok, if that's what you want, I'll leave you alone.

I saw how he walked away and I sat in the fire thinking how would be my future with Dimitri.

**I hope that you enjoyed it and i promise to write more soon, i finished all my tests so now i have too much time. lool**

**and don't forget to review plz, love you guyz. :* XD**


End file.
